The Other Hybrid
by Dark Priestess66
Summary: Not a vampire, not a demon. i am both, feared by one side of my blood, wanted by vampires. this is my story on how i met my best friend Nessie Cullen, and the love of my existence the wolf-shifter Embry Call.
1. Chapter 1

DarkPriestess66: I own nothing! loosely set in Inuyasha.

I was on my way from the dungeon where my father and my personal feeding source were kept; they were traitors to the demon name. So when Lord Sesshomaru condemned them, they were sent here to await their punishment in other words, they had a death sentence when they are sent here. Lord Thomas' estate, of course my father was not a real lord but had the status as being Lord Sesshomaru's right hand man, so he got proper respect. My father was mated to a dog demoness, who was in Sesshomaru's court.

Mother is still alive compared to other vampire pairings, oopss; I gave away just what father is. My father is a vampire. Which makes me a half-breed; I am part vampire, part dog demoness. They did not know that they were genetically compatible, which ended up in my birth.

Back to the point at hand, I had just finished carrying out a death sentence by my own teeth. When I heard my father's voice and someone else's voice, which I could not place, because I have never met any of my father's friends. He was overprotective.

I bit my lip, debating on to listen in or not. I knew that my heartbeat would give me away, for it was faster than a demon's pulse. I shrugged and stopped where I was and listened.

"I'm truly sorry, Carlisle. But I cannot help you." My father apologized

"Why Thomas? You're my good friend and the best choice for this." Carlisle pleaded. "My family is in danger. I'm not asking you to fight, I'm just asking you to witness for yourself that my granddaughter is not an Immortal child."

Who was this Carlisle and how did my father know him? Why wasn't my father going to help him?

"I have those I wish to leave out of Aro's collection." Father answered, his voice almost broke.

I closed my eyes mentally steeling myself for what I was about to do. I stepped up to my father's study, and knocked on the door.

"I know it's you, what do you need, dear?" father questioned

I let myself in. "Forgive me, for eavesdropping on what should have been a private conversation, but I could not help myself." I saw who my father was talking to and felt the energy almost flow off him. He had blonde hair, pale, as any vampire, but his eyes were golden. So different from my father's burgundy colored eyes from feeding from demons, father once told me that his eyes would have been bright crimson if he fed from humans.

The golden-eyed vampire stared at me as if he were trying to figure out just how I was related to my father.

"Carlisle, I would like you to meet my daughter, Kathryn Jade." Father introduced, "Kathryn, this is Carlisle Cullen; he's an old friend of mine."

"Its Kat, I'm only called Kathryn Jade when I'm in trouble." I correct my father.

"And I do believe you are right now." Father spoke his voice was like ice. "What have i told you about eavesdropping on my conversations?"

"Not too unless I have a good reason." I answer, my eyes flickered over to Carlisle, "Forgive my father's rudeness; Mother hasn't trained it out of him yet. I'm only part vampire." I went over to one of the bookshelves, pretending to look through shelves, "What I don't understand is why you are not willing to help him?"

"Because there is some I don't want to deal with and Carlisle wants to throw me right into the middle of them." Father answers

I looked at father, "If you will not help then I will." My lips pulled back showing my teeth in a feral grin.

Father slammed his fist down on the table it groaned but didn't break. "No, I forbid it, that place is too dangerous for you worst than Sesshomaru's court."

"I am not a child, I will do what I want. I am not in Sesshomaru's employ. And Carlisle said that they were after his family, which means they aren't in Volterra." Our attention was captured as the door to the study opened and in walked my mother and a caramel haired vampiress; she flitted to Carlisle's side.

"I could hear you in my solar, and I think Kathryn is old enough to make her own choices." Mother stated, she gave a soft glare at my father. "Would we not do the same as Carlisle and Esme, if the Volturi were about to destroy our daughter?"

Father stared at mother and seems to have a silent conversation "Fine Carlisle, I'll help if only to keep Kat out of that den of vipers."

"I'm still going." I declare. Then I soften my voice, "I know you worry about me, because of what I am, I'm unlike any other hybrid in existence, however, I feel like Carlisle's granddaughter is a kindred spirit to me, I belong nowhere."

Father just hung his head; I could tell that he was having a hard time coping with the fact that I was fully-grown and not his little girl anymore.


	2. Chapter 2

I slipped out of father's study, allowing him and mother plan, with the only two blood drinkers not going to be within residence, mother would be in charge of carrying out the sentences. I went to my room, and went into my closet, a large walk in.

I had every designer name in this clothing temple, comes from being wealthy. A gentle tapping on my bedroom door, brought my attention from my clothing selections, I went over and opened the door, to reveal the caramel-haired vampiress, Esme.

Esme smiles politely and asks if she may enter.

"Sure, first time ever that someone has asked permission to enter my room." I comment hoping that father and mother heard me, because they were the ones who never asked permission. Esme flitted inside and closed the door.

I went over and sat on a sofa that I had in my own little living room.

She found a chair and sat gracefully down "I was wondering if we could talk for a bit."

"If I know any doctor, I'm willing to bet that Carlisle is asking all kinds of questions about my birth, and why mother's heart is still beating," I reply. "I would offer you a drink, but we don't have animal blood on hand."

She waved her hand aside "Thank you but it's not necessary right now." She tilted her head "Yes, he is but I would like to get to know you and not your medical history."

"It's the thought that counts," I murmur, and then look at Esme. "I'm over fifty years old and never left this island. As you can tell by my room, fashion and humans fascinate me."

She chuckled and gave me the look of really "I don't blame if i was in your shoes, I would feel the same way."

"I help father with his job, seeing as he doesn't need to feed that often." I explain, "I'm not sure if you can hear, but we tried to make the dungeon soundproof."

"Well I think you did a fine job of soundproofing as far as I can tell. But don't you feel disturb dealing with the other demons here?" Esme questioned

"The demons fear me. Some do accept me for what I am, forgive the pun but there is still bad blood between demons and humans, they still see the offspring of that union as scum. However, I am not human. I only appear to be one." I answer,

Nodding her head she leaned forward and asked " You must get bored being here all the time didn't you ever want to just leave this island forever?"

I stared at Esme, "This island is my home, it will always be my home, but yes, I want to leave this island. See the world, even try to meet someone who would love me for me aside from mother and the servants, the only other demons here are the prisoners condemned to death."

"Well if things work out the way me and the others want you could come visit up in forks." Esme suggests

"I'm going to Forks either way, I will do what I can to help protect a fellow hybrid, vampire, demon, or human, I don't belong anywhere." I retort. "Father may not like me being within eyesight of the Aro of the Volturi, and I have to guard my back for the rest of my existence but the chance at freedom, I'll take it."

"I agree staying holed up on an island is no way to live." she turned to the door at the same time; I heard them too. "Well I think the discussion is over for now don't you agree."

"Yes, which means I think you have to leave and search for more witnesses?" I ask

"Yes, I believe so but I do hope we can talk more at another time, Kat." she stood and made her way to the door.

"If we survive, we will have eons to get to know each other." I reply.

"Yes, indeed till next time Kat stay well." she waved her hand once more and left my room.

I went back to packing for the trip.

A short time later, my father walked in to my room and saw my bag. "So you're really going to come with me on this trip."

I turn to look at father; of course, I was frightened for my life. Who would not be on a suicide mission? "Never once in my fifty years of life, have I ever left this island, I know you were trying to protect me keep me hidden from the Volturi. As much as you wish it otherwise, but I will not stay here and wonder if one of my fellow hybrids is alive or dead."

With a heavy sad sigh, He shakes his head "You always were a stubborn one just like your mother. Very well i already made arrangements lord Sesshomaru for use of the jet so be ready in an hour."

"Where do I get that from, you spent three years trying to earn mother's favor?" I respond as I shouldered my backpack, "Ready."

"Yes true but she spent even longer trying to get me to not leave a mess in the kitchen and it hasn't worked yet." He laughed at the memory.

"Your dining room is four floors below us. You in the kitchen. No wonder mother hired servants who weren't afraid that you'll suck their blood." I shook my head. "Come on, let's go kill, or be killed."

"Yes, lets going the faster the better for my taste." Father agreed

"But I hate to be the vampire who deserves mother's wrath if we do end up a pile of ashes." I muttered

"That's not gonna happen, Kat." Father reassured me.

"How do you know? You do not see the future." I retort

"Wait." Called the voice of my mother.

We both turned at the sound of her voice, she was sprinting up the hall that was very unladylike of her. She was the prim and proper type. Father darted over to her, mother went into his arms willingly, laying her head against the fabric of his shirt before looking up into father's eyes.

I had to turn my back, knowing that they would be like that for a while. Jealousy burned in me from my scalp to my toes. Because I was trapped on the island, I could not go out and try to see if I had someone out there that would make a good mate for me.

"Kat, I can feel that, stop it." My father stated with a tried voice.

I just walked down the hall.

"Can you really blame her for feeling jealous?" Mother questioned.

As I walked down to the airfield, I saw my least favorite person at the jet.

"What do you want?" I hissed fighting the urge to bare my teeth.

"Oh nothing, hime just checking the jet over that's all." The fat human sneered out.

"Leave." I ordered, "Before you waste your life."

The only reason that this human was allowed within reach, was that he has demon blood in his veins; not a lot to make him worthy of high rank among the other nobles.

"Of course, hime, I'll be on my way." He turned and walked off the field.

"Kathryn," mother's voice called "I forgot to tell you, Lord Sesshomaru sent you a message." She announced loud enough for my least favorite person to hear.

I heard him growl and moved a faster from the field.

"He has outlived his usefulness." Mother announced, "Do with him, as you please."

He was fast, but I was faster thanks to my demonic blood, I leapt at him, but missed and landed in front of him.

He had a look of fear in his eyes as he turned to run away.

"Now, now. Do not play with your food." Mother scolded

"For someone of your weight, you run remarkably fast." Father greeted as he appeared in front of frighten minor demon.

I saw him pale and fall to the ground trying to back pedal away from the vampire.

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw mother sigh. I checked father's eyes, he was not thirsty, which meant he was going to let me have this one. However, he was playing with him first.

I lowered myself into a hunting crouch, stalking my prey as it was distracted by the presence of father.

"If I were you I would be moving a bit faster than that." father spoke to the man as if he might survive if ran fast enough.

The prey turned to look at me, just as I sprang at him.

Mother and Father waited until I came down from my bloodlust, to approach me. Mother reached out to embrace me; I knew it was because of her that I had my blood of choice, because I fed from her while she was carrying me.

Her hands stroked my hair, as I breathed in her scent.

I noticed that Mother had slipped something along my waist; I looked down and noticed it was a dagger.

"Just in case you need it." She whispered in to my ear as she ended the hug. "Stay save, Kathryn."

"I love you, momma." I whisper back unsure if I would ever see her again. "Check the plane, father. I didn't trust that." I motioned to the corpse.

"I was planning to." Father replied as he walked around the jet.

Father found a tiny black box that was enough to ensure that we would be ash. He crushed it before we went into the plane. "Well if he wasn't already dead, I would kill him myself. "

"I doubt even Lord Sesshomaru would be able to bring him back to life." I answer as I sat down in a chair while father went to the cockpit. Helps to be centuries old. He knew how to fly a plane.


	3. Chapter 3

The flight to the United States was long and boring, I napped most of the way.

"Wake up, Kat." Father's voice sounded from the speaker, "We're about to land, and then we have to go on foot."

I woke and stretched "Alright father, I'm ready to go."

It was dark, when we landed, but that did not matter, we could see just fine. After landing in a private airstrip, we took off on foot. I followed Father, seeing as he was tracking someone within the Cullen Coven.

We made it to the house, where the scent of vampires was located; I froze unable to move afraid of what might happen to me. I listened for a second; I could hear the shallow breathing typical of vampires that did not need to breathe, two heartbeats, one was faster close to my own.

A bronze haired vampire opened the door,

"Thomas? I thought you were destroyed." The vampire greets.

"Rumors to discourage the Volturi from looking for me." Father answered

The vampire switched his golden eyes to me, a thousand emotions passed on his face.

"Edward, I would like you to meet my daughter Kat." Father stated.

"Is she?" Edward questioned

"Partly." Father answered.

We entered the house, I sniffed. "What is that scent?"

"Which one?" Edward questioned

"The one with the animal edge." I answer, that scent reminded me of a demon, simply mouthwatering.

"That's one of our allies, he's a werewolf." Edward answered; he looked at me, trying to form the question on his mind.

"Kathryn is more rare and unique then anyone born." Father comments, "but she is not a true immortal in the vampire sense of the term."

I looked around the room wary, unsure if the vampires would treat me as the demons did, with fear and loathing for what I did to them. However, mostly, they were looking at Father, as if he had risen from the ashes. Just what was he in the past before he met and fell in love with mother?

In the living room, I saw three other vampires all looking over at father.

I looked to my right as another scent tickled my sense of smell, I drifted over and crouched near the couch where what appeared to be a toddler sleeping there.

Just then, I heard a soft growl warning me away from the kid.

"Please, like I would harm a hybrid." I retort to the voice. "In case, you're deaf, my heart beats just as fast as hers." I took to look at the one who growled at me, I saw a dark skinned male; he seemed to be older than I was, physically. "You shouldn't be growling at someone on your side. I am in just as much danger as she is."

"She's my responsibility, I rather watch over her alone." The wolf-scented male answers

"Jacob." A vampiress scolded sharply. She flitted over, "if Renesmee were awake right now, she would tell you to behave yourself."

"Fine just don't wake her she had a hard time. " he sneered at me.

"Jacob." The vampiress warns again, before looking over at me, "I'm Bella Cullen, I'm Renesmee's mother."

"Kathryn Jade." I answer, "I'm almost the same as Renesmee; I'm part vampire."

Bella looked to be a bit older than I am physically with a soft look to her eyes.

I heard father telling others of my half-vampire status, but keeping my mother's heritage a secret. I wonder why?

Edward came over, "For the shock value later. Your father has a very trickster like mind; he loves to see people's reactions."

I nodded in agreement. _Father always did like playing games with people._ I saw Edward nod his head as well. I stared at the mind reader_. Would you mind telling wolf-boy over there that I am not a threat to your daughter? _

"Of course, I'll tell him." he smiled and went over to Jacob. "Kathryn's not a threat to Nessie."

Bella gritted her teeth at the nickname.

"Her name is not Nessie, Edward." Bella calmly stated to her mate.

I had to press my lips to together to keep from smiling.

"Sorry, but I told you before I hear it in everyone's thoughts, it rubbed off." Edward apologized.

I sat down on the floor beside the child's couch, before I knew it. I was asleep.

I shifted in my sleep but felt something curled up against me; I was rather comfortable too, I opened my eyes to see everything sideways, somehow I ended up on the couch. Confusion reigned in my thoughts. How did I end up on the couch?

I opened my eyes, and stared into a mass of curly bronze-brown hair, the only thing that did not make sense was that vampires did not sleep, so who was curled up beside me? I listened and I heard the fast pace heartbeat of the smaller body next to mine, oh it was Renesmee. Why was I laying next to her?

"Did you have a good sleep, Kat?" I heard a voice ask.

"I'm confused," I admitted whispering, knowing that everyone else would have heard me.

"Well we saw you fall asleep next to the couch and your father placed you on the far couch and Renesmee just crawled over to you." Bella answered.

"It was rather adorable." Father commented from the computer.

I muttered something under my breath about overprotective fathers and the need to live my own existence.

Renesmee just stirred and yawned went back to sleep.

In the corner of my mind, I checked my thirst. I was slightly thirsty, but it wasn't painful. Next question to answer was how to get off this couch without waking Renesmee.

"I wouldn't try to move too much if I were you, she very grumpy when she doesn't wakes up on her own." Edward chuckled at my situation.

_Says the vampire, who does not have to sleep. _ I snarled in my thoughts.

He just chuckled once more and left the room.

This is almost annoying as mother freaking out when I did something more advanced when I was growing up.

"Don't worry, I'll get her off you, it's time for her to wake up anyway." Bella said.

I shrugged or I tried too, it was not as if I had to use the bathroom, the whole frozen in time thing. My heart beats but I do not age.

Renesmee rolled over so I could view her face; she was pretty. She opened her eyes to stare at me.

Bella leans over, picked Renesmee up, and walked with her to the other room.

I sat up and witnessed Renesmee place her hand on Bella's throat, before she looked at me.

After a few minutes of this Bella looked back at me "Well my daughter seems to like you, I hope you both will be friends."

I stood up, unsure of what the child wanted, Renesmee seemed to understand because she reached toward me with one hand and pressed her other one to Bella's throat.

"What does she want?" another golden eyed vampiress questioned, apparently, they were in the know of what this child's gift is."

"She wants Kat." Bella answered

Renesmee twisted in Bella's arms and reached for me with both hands.

I went over and took her in my arms; it felt awkward to hold someone so small. Renesmee pressed her hand to my cheek, and images sprang to life in my head. I understand now, she can protect her thoughts and feelings into someone's mind with just a touch.

"What's Ness showing her?" Jacob's voice questioned

"Everything." Edward answered

After what seemed like hours, I felt her hand leave my cheek and she placed her head on my chest. Now I was one thousand times sure, I would die to protect this child.

Father came over to me.

"She's not a true immortal," I declare "And I will witness to that myself, even if I'm putting myself on the endangered species list."

"It's times like this I wish I had a camera this is so cute even your mother would agree." Father chortle.

"You have a photographic memory, dad." I retort, "Who needs the camera?"

"Well its mostly for your mother cause I still can't draw that well." Father answered

"I doubt Nessie is going to grow to six foot in the next few months, so I'm sure Mother will meet her. Besides, don't you consider yourself Carlisle's brother? So technically, speaking, she's my cousin." I answer.

Father refused to have Nessie explain her side of the story, saying that he could tell that she was not a full vampire, due to me. However, he would not explain whom my mother was, just giving her name and that she was perfect and wonderful, to him at least. I could tell that the other vampires were confused and slightly awed that my own perfume was different then Nessie's.

"Yes, your right so why don't you take her upstairs and play with her for a while." Father suggests.

"She's only a child in her body, not her mind." I sighed then another image appeared in my head, I cringed Nessie was thirsty. She wanted me to go with her on a hunt.

Stinking animals, they did not taste the same as demons.


	4. Chapter 4

I was standing the in the middle of the forest, sniffing the breeze to locate a scent that pleased me. Thanks to Nessie Vision, I was not surprised that Jacob had came with us, making a competition out of hunting, and that he had to take his clothes off to shift into a wolf.

I could smell the herbivores, they did not smell good, the wind shifted bringing with it an aroma that set my throat aching. I slinked off into the woods, following the scent. The smell was of course a huge mountain lion, figures the only creature that would smell good to me was a meat eater. I crouched down, easing my way toward the creature.

The mountain lion lifted its head up and looked around as if it knew something was hunting it. I did not know if I could make a mountain lion afraid, but its smell was close enough that I was thirsty. Frankly, I could not care. I crept up on a rock, waiting until the creature's attention was not alerted.

It took a long time but it finally calm down enough that I could finish my hunt.

I leapt at it, using my strength to break the creature's neck, so that it didn't' have to suffer. Unlike the demons, I preferred them to see death coming. I lifted the creature onto my shoulder, and carried it back to where I could smell Nessie and wolf-boy.

I entered the clearing and saw wolf-boy managed to get a large buck. I swept my eyes across the meadow, and seen Nessie had killed the largest doe. I could not help but smiling, as I let my kill drop. "I win."

Wolf-boy just huffed and stalked off annoyed.

"Sore loser." I muttered before crouching down to drain my kill.

Nessie just smiled and began to feed as well. Once I finished, I leapt up into a tree branch to wait until Nessie was finished.

A short time later, she was done and looked up to me.

I stood up on the branch, and took a light sprint and jump from the branch; I curled into a ball and landed on my feet.

As I landed, I heard a giggle from Nessie and saw her clapping in joy. She flitted to me, and I picked her up. She pressed her hand to my throat, she replayed of what I had just done but in her point of view, with the silent question: when can I do that?

"Wait till you're a little bit bigger." I answer if we live that long enough for her to grow bigger.

She pouted at me and I got the feel of why not now.

"For one, I don't want to feel those fangs of your Jacob. Second, I don't want your newborn mom after me." I answer.

She pouted once more and crossed her arms.

"Everyone else might not be able to resist you, but I'm not like them." I reply, "Want to see how fast I can run?"

She smiled and nodded her head and grabbed on to my shirt.

"You can climb onto my back." I suggest, and then Nessie climbed agilely onto my back hanging on.

I ran back to the house with Nessie laughing the whole way.

Edward met us by the door, with his arms crossed; I could tell that he was reading my mind. "I'm not sure, I like you hunting my choice of prey, but I can understand."

Nessie looked at her father and reached her arms out to him as we got near.

Edward took her into his arms; Nessie just stared at him. I went over and sat down on the couch content on watching TV.

"So Kat, did you have a good hunt out in the woods?" father asked

"Doesn't taste the same." I answer my eyes never leaving the show that was airing.

He looked at the screen as well and let out a deep sigh. "I just don't see your fascination with those shows."

"I don't see your reason for keeping me in a cage. You could have easily let me come by myself." I retort.

He sighed, "I've told you before we left I don't want to lose you plus I don't want to fight with you."

"No, you just don't want me to leave and never come back. I have no friends, you made sure of that!" I snarled as I stood up and went over computer.

"Kat, you know damn well that not true why must you start an argument here." Father replied

"Because I know you could never reach me." I reply, "You're forgetting about my gift."

"No, I have not, I don't want to want this to be a battle of wills so can we just come to a compromise."

Father replied

I went onto my clothing sites, but there was one thing, I wanted and it did not come from shopping. "You compromise? That is funny. The servants do not count as friends; they fear me too, just like all the others."

I heard him pace the room and muttering to himself in a language, I did not know or care to learn. Carlisle walks in to the room "Do you kiss your wife with that mouth?" He asks in a mildly annoyed voice.

"Mother would just threaten to kick him out of their chambers, not that he needs the sleep." I comment as I continued to look through the sites.

With Carlisle and Esme's return, they brought another vampire who spent his time, sulking in the attic muttering to himself about how we were all on the Aro's list for sure.

I was starting to agree with wolf-boy about needing an index of all the other vampires camped out in the Cullens' house.

Jacob stalked in to the room grumbling to himself and flopped down.

"We're in the same boat you know, wolf-boy." I comment from the other chair, it was a rare time that the more traditional vampires left to go hunting out of state. They had promise not to hunt within Washington.

"I just don't like all that's fangs here." he growled but not loud enough for Nessie to hear.

"They're not the worse things that are out there." I answer as I sat on the floor in front of him. "I'm not referring to the Volturi either."

He looked at me "What's worse than the Volturi?"

"You already know, I'm not a full vampire. My mother isn't human or a vampire." I answer, glancing out toward the forest, where the Denalis and the rest of the Cullens plus Garret were hunting. Of course, we would all hunt again near the time they come.

"Well ya but so is Nessie that's why they want to kill her." Jacob responds

Can this boy be dense or what? "Nessie is half-human, even you can smell that part in her scent. No one can place my scent. Father doesn't want to tell the other vampires about my mother, to protect her, I guess, but she wouldn't want that." I explain. "But you're not a vamp, so that is void in my mind."

I heard him grumble some more and stopped talking to me.

"I'm half-demon." I continue as if he were still listening to me.

Jacob's head popped up at those words" Please tell me i heard you wrong."

"No, you did not." I reply, "I am both a demon and a vampire." I looked up at him, "Which is why, I'm in just as much if not more danger than Nessie is."

He slowly stood up and made his room "I think I'm going to head outside for a bit."

The front open, "Hey Jake! Leah sent me to…" the newcomer's voice was cut off as we both locked eyes with each other.

I had no idea what happen, but Jacob jerked around as if he had been shot and noticed the way this person was staring at me. "Did I miss something?"

"Ummm, Jacob, who's your friend here?" the guy asked, he was dark skinned just like Jacob, but there was something about him, that drew me to him.

I stood up, and went over to him. "I'm Kathryn, but everyone calls me Kat."

"Hi I'm Embry it's nice to meet you." he gave me a brief smile as he shook my hand.

"Same, I think..." I reply, and then got a good whiff of him. "You're a wolf too."

"Yup Jacob here my Alpha came by to check up on him." Embry responds.

I turn to look at wolf-boy, "Doesn't look like an Alpha."

"He is." he leaned in closer" I been telling him, he needs to beef up to look the part."

"Maybe he should meet mine; I think he can give a good lesson." I suggest. Just thinking of lord Sesshomaru, reminded me of something I packed away. "I'll be right back." I sprinted up the stairs, to where Esme said I could stash my pack. Lord Sesshomaru had commissioned a robe of the fire rat made for me for my birthday, it was designed after a priestess' robes, but instead of the red and white; mine was jade green.

As I came down the stairs dressed in the robe, i saw the look on both of the wolves' faces.

"Want to see the best part of this robe?" I questioned

Jacob shook his head no, while Embry nodded unconsciously.

I drifted into the kitchen, "Come on, Jake. This might help Nessie."

They both followed me in to the room wondering what it is that i was going to show them.

I frowned at the electric stove, but soon found a lighter; hmm... i guess they would need one just in case of rouge newborn attacks. I lit the lighter, held it to one of the sleeves. "This fabric doesn't burn." I put the lighter away, watching for their reactions.

They stared at the robe their eyes bugging out slightly. I could not help it and just chuckled at them.

"This means, there is a lot of me to go through, that is if they can get through my barrier to begin with." I explain.

They both just shook their heads and Embry leaned his head in to Jacob and whispered something in his ear.

Jacob shook his head so fast it looked like a blur to me.

"What was that about?" I ask

"I was just asking Jake, if i can keep you." He spoke in a teasing voice.

Nessie flitted into kitchen, reaching for Jacob.

Wolf-boy picked her up, and Jacob shuddered at the question in her thoughts. "Embry imprinted on Kat."

What was imprinted?

Nessie smiled at me. "You have a wolf-person, too. Just like my Jacob."


End file.
